Circle
by Victoria-Vega
Summary: Ellas los amaban pero algo salio mal. Un error acabo con todo... y un milagro las ayudo a no caer en un profundo pozo.


La noche era fría y oscura, y el solitario parque era ocupado por 6 chicas. El sonido de las lágrimas caer sobre el metal de los columpios resonaba con un eco duradero y triste. Podían jurar incluso que aquel cielo nublado podía sentir sus emociones en ese preciso momento.

_Una pelinegra iba visitar a su novio, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada. Pero era ahora o nunca, no podía seguir con aquel secreto que la mantenía despierta todas las noches, y las ojeras marcadas bajos sus ojos eran prueba notable de ello._

_-¡Tranquila!- Se daba ánimos a sí misma._

_Llego a la puerta de la escuela de su novio, y a pocos metros lo diviso. Sin embargo, sospechando ya que algo no iba bien, lo vio hablando con una chica. Estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que…_

_-¿Pero qué…?- Abrió los ojos a mas no poder al ver como la chica lo besaba, su novio no ponía resistencia._

_Una lagrima silenciosa cayo por su mejilla izquierda, la cual seco rápidamente. No, ella no iba a llorar. No iba a rebajarse a ese nivel._

_Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse pero se chocó contra alguien._

_-¡Fíjate por do- ¿Hiyori?- Noto los ojos hinchados y la observaba con una mirada muy… ¿triste?- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto preocupada.  
-He tomado una decisión- Dijo con voz firme.  
-¿Cómo? ¿Qué?-  
-¡Solo soy un estorbo!- La pelinegra se sintió confundida ante ese cambio de humor.  
-Ven, vamos a tomar algo y me cuenta ¿sí?- La tomo del brazo y la chica asintió.  
-Y tú me contaras que te paso a ti ¿no?- Quizás en algún otro momento le hubiera sorprendido esa intuitividad que tenía, la pequeña tenía una gran mirada.  
-…supongo…-_

Renee Bustamante dejo caer otra lágrima, nunca lloraba en público pero el dolor que tenía era más grande que ella.

Una rubia miraba el piso, no quería hablar ni nada, se tocaba el estómago como si estuviera dándole calor.

Un chico a su lado le acariciaba la espalda mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero triste al mismo tiempo.

_Hace ya varios días que Tachibana Mei no iba a la escuela, con los vómitos y las náuseas que tenía le era imposible estar dos horas seguidas en clase._

_Su novio le mandaba mensajes cada 15 minutos, alegando que estaba preocupado por no verla en clases y que no contestara las llamadas. Ella no podía, tenía tanto miedo… ¿Y si lo perdía para siempre?_

_Una semana después decidió ir, su madre la apoyaba en su embarazo pero le dijo que por lo menos tenía que ir a la escuela para dar una explicación de sus faltas._

_Sabía que tarde o temprano se cruzaría con su novio, asique decidió buscarlo ella misma antes de que él la encontrara. La que se le armaría si eso pasaba._

_"Tsundere -.-"_

_Lo encontró en el salón pero definitivamente no se esperaba encontrarlo de esa manera._

_Él se estaba besando con su sempai, muy acaramelado para más detalles._

_-No…- Trataba de negarlo, trataba de convencerse que era un mal sueño-… Shintaro… ¿por qué?...- Salió corriendo, sosteniéndose el estómago y con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Llego a un parque y se sentó en una banca, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con frustración._

_-… yo te amaba…-_

Una castaña miraba el cielo mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, a su lado un chico que la abrazaba por los hombros. Sabía que no estaba tan tranquila como parecía, al contrario, estaba muy dolida y que ese tarareo era para recordarse que ahora tenía algo por que vivir, alguien por quien no dejarse caer.

_Sus padres la habían corrido de la casa al enterarse sobre su embarazo. Lo admitía, había sido un descuido de ella el que se enterasen, además de que quería hablar con su novio antes de decírselo a sus padres. Siendo sinceros ya se esperaba esa reacción, sus padres siempre habían sido muy estrictos y que ahora la chica le saliera con eso era demasiado para ellos._

_-Pero te tengo a ti…- Se tocó el estómago y sonrió, acto seguido continuo su camino._

_Debía hablar con su novio y contarle la situación, además de disculparse por no habérselo dicho antes._

_-Sei… no me odies, por favor-_

_Su novio, al igual que ella y todos sus amigos, estudiaban en Teiko, la secundaria más prestigiosa de Tokio._

_Estaba por entrar al gimnasio, en la cual el practicaba básquet, pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz.  
_

_-¿Qué si la quiero? No seas ridículo, solo es buen sexo. ¿Quién en este mundo soportaría a esa chica? ¡Nadie!- La castaña tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendida- Como si yo, el gran Akashi Seijuuro, ¡estaría realmente enamorado de ella! Y la dejare, después de que me aburra de ella-_

_La muchacha, sintiendo como un odio que nunca había sentido nacía dentro de ella, salió de su escondite y hablo:_

_-No hará falta- Su ahora ex novio se giró sorprendido al escuchar su voz- Porque yo te dejo a ti- Se dio media vuelta para irse pero el chico la tomo del brazo violentamente y la tiro hacia él.  
-¿Quién te has creído? Tu no me dejaras, tu eres mía ¡¿Entiendes?!- La chica lo miro confundida.  
-Quien te entiende, Sei-chan- Negó con la cabeza, atreviéndose a enfrentarlo- Sayonara, Akashi- El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto al escuchar como lo llamaba, ella nunca lo había llamado por su apellido._

_-… te juro que la próxima vez que nos vemos ya no seré la misma ¡te lo juro!-_

Una muchacha rubia maple tenía la mirada puesta en la nada, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos pero una sonrisa cínica y burlona adornaba su rostro. No lloraba aunque le dolía, siempre había sido muy independiente y esta situación no era la excepción. Saldría adelante, costara lo que costara.

_En clase habían estado hablando del embarazo adolescente: los riesgos, la decisión final, la reacción de los padres, etc._

_Ella ya estaba enterada de que estaba esperando un bebé e iba a decírselo a su novio, después de una pequeña prueba._

_Cuando sonó el timbre del receso del almuerzo, lo llevo a la azotea y hablo:_

_-¿Tu que harías en el hipotético caso de que yo estuviera embarazada?- Aomine Daiki la miro unos segundos, creyendo que le preguntaba aquello por lo de la clase de algunos minutos atrás.  
-¿Qué que haría? Pues nada, ese niño sería una total molestia- La rubia sintió su corazón estrujarse pero no lo demostró.  
-Ya veo…- El chico no se dio cuenta el tono triste en que lo dijo._

_El resto del día estuvo fingiendo estar bien, al igual que el resto de los días. Sus padres la presionaban para que abortara y casi lo hace pero al final se negó completamente. El resultado: la echaron de su casa._

La pelinegra lo sabía, sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, que todos la traicionaban o la usaban para lastimarla. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Se había enamorado de él ¿Qué culpa tenía ella?

Ya no lloraba, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo. Se podía decir que estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no sintiera las cosas.

_Ella lo aceptaba, él era modelo y era muy famoso, además de ser basquetbolista. Y entendía que tenía muchos amigos, pero ¿eso justificaba que casi nunca salieran? ¿Justificaba que no quisiera verla?_

_-Creo… creo que ya no me quiere- Fueron sus palabras, aunque se hablaba a sí misma._

_Días después descubrió que estaba embarazada, y en vista que de todo lo que estaba pasando, tomo una decisión._

_-Solo será un estorbo, solo seremos un estorbo para el-_

El chico que estaba al lado de ella la abrazo con mucho amor, aunque fuera sorprendente ya que él era alguien un poco complicado y algo retorcido. Satou Hiyori solo se dejó estar, aunque no lo admitirá necesitaba ese abrazo y ese apoyo.

-¿Por qué, Takao? ¿Por qué?-

_Ella los vio, lo vio. La estaba engañando ¡con su sempai! Se suponía que la amaba ¿no? Se suponía que la quería, que nunca iba a dejarla. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan cruel?_

_-Confié en ti… ¿y me traicionas de esta manera?- Una lagrima cayo al tiempo que ella se retiraba._

_A los pocos días se dio cuenta que estaba esperando un bebe y el terror la invadió. Takao no se haría cargo, eso era seguro. ¿Y cómo reaccionaría su familia? No, no podía enfrentarlos._

_Tomo la decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre._

Tomaron la decisión que cambiaría sus vidas pero ¿para siempre?

Se miraron como si estuvieran conectadas, los chicos a su lado se miraron entre ellos confundidos. Las chicas estaban pensando lo mismo pero ¿Qué era?

===== 2 Días después======

Un pelirrojo estaba de los nervios. ¡¿Dónde mierda estaba?! ¡¿Osaba a no responder sus llamadas?!

-No puedes escapar de mí, Anto. Te encontrare así sea lo último que haga-

Y ahora lo que pensaba ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Los había llamado hacía más de una hora y aun no llegaban.

Como si lo hubieran escuchado, y ya estaba sacando sus tijeras, el timbre de su casa resonó por todos lados. Se levantó y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con sus compañeros.

-Buenos días, Akashi- Lo saludaron y entraron una vez que tuvieron permiso.

Se fueron al living y el pelirrojo hablo primero, como siempre.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Anto?-  
-¿Eh?... no- Negaron con la cabeza y Midorima Shintaro tomo la palabra.  
-Mei también desapareció-  
-Hiyori igual- Todos miraron a Kise Ryouta.  
-Rei también- Hablo Takao Kazunari.  
-Yozuha…- Aomine Daiki dio a entender que lo mismo había pasado con su novia.  
-Renee… lo mismo- Informo por ultimo Kagami Taiga.

Akashi Seijuuro se quedó pensando, como si analizara la situación.

-¿Hace cuánto?- Pregunto de repente y todos respondieron al mismo tiempo.  
-Dos días- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como si estuviera sorprendido- ¡Se quieren escapar!- Exclamo asustando a sus compañeros ante su razonamiento.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!-  
-No, ella no me dejara ¡es mía!- Akashi estaba hecho una furia y los demás estaban desesperados.

Fueron a sus casas, no iban a irse, ellos no lo iban a permitir. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, las chicas, y algunos chicos, ya no se encontraban en el país.

_**Un error sin explicación puede llevarte a hacer cosas y a transformarte en otra persona, tomas decisiones que pueden jugarte en contra después. Pero, si ves ese error como un engaño o traición y no pides o dan explicaciones, no queda otra cosa que hacer más que afrontar la situación y seguir con tu vida… por mas equivocada que estés.**_

======== Dos años después=========

-¡Gracias Barcelona!- Seis chicas hicieron una reverencia y saludaron con las manos. El público las aplaudía eufóricos y gritaban de emoción.

Las chicas se marcharon del escenario y, cuando estuvieron fuera, le entregaron los micrófonos de oído al staff.

-¡Qué gran espectáculo!- Hablo una mientras se dirigían al camerino.  
-¡Sí! ¡Mei tiene razón!- La alentó una castaña con reflejos azules.  
-Ya, tranquilas chicas- Una rubia maple hablo y las otras dos la miraron molestas.  
-Aguafiestas- La chica negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía.

Llegaron al camerino donde ya las estaban esperando.

-¡Hola!- Saludo un pelinegro con un bebé castaño en brazos.  
-Io- Saludo otro pelinegro con un bebé pelirrojo sentado en su regazo.  
-¡Gran espectáculo!- Fue el saludo de un rubio con otro bebé a upa.  
-¡Si, hasta los niños aplaudían!- Sonrió un chico de ojos azules plateados.  
-Has cantado súper bien- Felicito uno a Hiyori, esta sonrió diciendo "Gracias".  
-Natsumi se puso inquieta cuando fue tu solo- Conto un pelinaranja a otra castaña que tenía el habito de siempre tener un peinado diferente.

Las chicas fueron corriendo para cargar a sus hijos, quienes estaban felices de verlas luego de 3 largas horas.

-¿Te portaste bien con Wakamatsu-kun, Susumu?- El bebé aplaudió como si afirmara la pregunta- Muy bien, mi amor- Lo abrazo con amor y miro a su amigo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Soraru yo también te extrañe- Dijo una chica de pelo negro intenso, llamada Satou Hiyori, al notar como su hijo la abrazaba y no la quería soltar.  
-Te dije que no lo mimaras tanto- El chico a su lado le sonrió divertido y ella hizo un puchero.  
-Pero ¡míralo! ¡Es tan hermoso!-

-Daa daaa- Él bebe castaño que padecía de heterocromia acariciaba las mejillas de su madre- ¡Daaaa!- Grito eufórico cuando Anto Vega, su mamá, le sonrió.  
-¿Y para mí no hay toque de mejillas?- Pregunto un pelinegro, Izuki Shun. El bebé lo miro y estiro los brazos para cumplir su pedido. El chico se acercó y sintió las pequeñas manos sobre su cara.

La castaña pensó _"Enserio es tan inteligente como su padre…"_

-Yuusei, tranquilo- Mei Tachibana reía al ver como su hijo le tiraba del pelo, como si quisiera confirmar que su madre estaba ahí realmente- ¿Acaso quieres dejarme pelada?- Pregunto divertida, pero en el fondo estaba triste porque sabía la razón por la que su bebé hacia eso: Debido a su profesión, todas y cada una de las chicas, los dejaban por mucho rato solos con los chicos, quienes amablemente los cuidaban durante los conciertos, grabaciones, entrevistas, secciones de fotos, etc.  
-Duuu- El bebé negó con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba de tirarle el cabello.  
-Te amo mucho, Yuusei- Lo abrazo con fuerza, la culpa la rodeo.

Un pelinegro a su lado la abrazo por los hombros, sabía que eso pronto empeoraría. Todos allí lo sabían.

-Jajajajaja- Una azabache reía ante la escena que veía: Su hijo estaba sobre el cuello de su frívolo amigo, Hanamiya Makoto, y saltaba sobre él como si estuviera andando en caballo. Ella era un poco fría, pero con su hijo no podía tener esa faceta- Cuidado, Dylan, te caerás-  
-Deeee- Solo la ignoro y siguió con su juego, Hanamiya solo sonreía.  
-Jejeje enano, hazle caso a tu madre- El bebé le tiro el cabello con fuerza- ¡Auch!-  
-Deee jejeejej- Siguió saltando, juntarse tanto con el pelinegro le había afectado. Renee Bustamante sabia, en algún punto, que sacaría algo de la personalidad de Hanamiya.

-Natsumi-chan~- Un pelinaranja, llamado Hayama Kotaro, llamo a la nena-Deja que tu madre descanse, la pobre estuvo tres horas parada-  
-Buuu- La bebé puso una mirada triste y se quedó quieta.  
-Tranquilo Hayama-kun, amo a mi hija y quiero que este conmigo toooodo el tiempo posible- La chica llamada Rei Yamamoto sonrió y su hija, como si entendiera lo que acababa de decir, alzo la mirada y comenzó a aplaudir con emoción- Mi Natsu es muy inteligente-

A decir verdad, y por más sorprendente que sonara, todos los bebes ahí presentes eran extremadamente inteligentes. No les sorprendería si llegaran a decir su primera palabra en el transcurso de esos días.

-¡Iaho!- La manager entro con una sonrisa- ¡Me encanto el concierto! ¡Como siempre, ustedes nunca me decepcionan!- Todos ahí sonrieron, los bebes incluso- ¡Haaaaa! ¡Bebes-chan! ¡Son tan kawai!- Guardo silencio unos minutos, y luego hablo- Chicas… sé que esto no es fácil, pero… ya es hora…- Todas suspiraron y miraron al piso, ya estaban preparadas y sabían que tarde o temprano pasaría.  
-Vamos, tenemos que dormir. Nos debemos levantar muy temprano- Hablo la líder del grupo, aunque quien la viera no pensaría que tenía ese puesto.  
-¡Hai!- Las integrantes respondieron al mismo tiempo. Los chicos las miraron un poco tristes, era muy probable que se encontraran con sus antiguos amores y padres de sus hijos.

====== **En un país muy lejos de España**=====

Estaban haciendo su vida normal, jugando al básquet, al shogi, escuchando el horóscopo del día, etc. Cuando sintieron algo extraño y todos, al mismo tiempo, dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y miraron al cielo. Tenían un presentimiento… algo estaba por suceder pero ¿Qué?

_Continuara…_

**Nota:** ¡Hola! ¡Bueno, esto fue el primer capítulo del primer fic. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, aburrido, triste, mal escrito? Trate de poner sus respectivas personalidades, pero no sé cómo me habrá salido ¿ustedes que dicen?

Me re divertí escribiéndolo, pero me puse triste en la parte de los flashback

Buuuueno, necesitaría pedirles algo a las chicas que están participando, y es que respondan algunas preguntitas, así podre escribir el siguiente capítulo:

** ¿Cómo es tu hijo físicamente?:  
¿Cómo te reencontraras con el padre de tu hijo? Describir bien el reencuentro (?  
¿Cómo se entera él que ese hijo es suyo?: (Esto no es para el siguiente capítulo pero para ya tenerlo)  
¿Sospechara en cuanto lo vea?:  
¿A qué escuela iras?: Seirin, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan, Kirisaki Daichi, Kaijo.  
¿Departamento ideal?: Ya que las chicas tendrán que estudiar, cada una tendrá un departamento para ellas mismas y sus respectivos hijos. Pongan link de cuál sería tu departamento.  
¿Cómo sería la situación en la que tu hijo dice su primera palabra? (describir) ¿Cuál sería la palabra? ¿Quiénes estarían presentes? ¿Cómo reaccionar?:  
¿Fecha de cumpleaños de tu hijo?:  
¿Cómo reaccionan l s chic s de la escuela a la que iras cuando ven que tú, quien eres parte del grupo más famoso del mundo, asiste a esa escuela? ¿Habrá muchos fans tuyos? e.e:**

Bien eso sería, ahora ¡tengo una propuesta! **Necesito una chica que quiera ser la manager del grupo y que su pareja sea Kuroko Tetsuya, quien quiera me manda un PM y le mando la ficha.**  
Despues **necesito a otra chica, que sea la pareja de Himuro Tatsuya y sea la maquilladora y quien peina a las chicas, algo así como la peluquera.**

!Eso es todo! ¡Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto con los primeros capítulos de mis otras historias!

!Matane!

Tory :D


End file.
